This isn't goodbye
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Piper and Phoebe say goodbye to Prue. In a dream.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Charmed isn't mine_

**_Authors note_**_: This takes place before Prue's funeral and before they meet Paige. _

This isn't goodbye…

Eva

"Where am I?" Piper Haliwell looked around in her smoky surroundings. 

"Hello, is anyone there?" A voice called from some distance away. 

Piper recognized the voice from her sister Phoebe. "Phoebe, where are you?" 

"Piper? Over here."  

Calling each other they quickly came face to face. 

Phoebe looked around her. "Do you have any idea where we are?" 

Piper shook her head. "No." She looked around her and her gaze fell on Phoebes outfit. "What are you wearing?" 

Phoebe looked down at herself to see a white sleeveless dress falling to mid-calf. On her feet were white leather boots, reaching her knees. Pieces of a royal blue cape could also be seen. "I have no idea." She looked at Piper. "You are wearing exactly the same outfit, but with white roses in your hair." 

Piper looked down at her own clothes, then reached up with her hand to feel her own hair. "You also have roses in your hair." 

"I think it's safe to say we aren't in the real world." 

"You are right, Phoebe.' A voice echoed around them. 

Both sisters looked around them to see where the voice had come from. Suddenly the mist before them parted and a female figure could be seen. 

Phoebe looked carefully and she speared her eyes open. "Prue…?" 

Piper had the same reaction. 

***

Prue didn't look like her normal self. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress falling to mid-calf, hemmed with silver threads. A silver chain belt hung loosely at her hips and silver-laced white leather boots adorned her lower legs. On her chest sat a pearl brooch, connecting a royal blue cape to her shoulders. Silver armbands adorned her forearms as well, and most of her visible skin had some kind of silver glitter on it. Her hair was worked in a pile of elegant ringlets held firmly in place by sweet-smelling roses of various shades of pink and white and a silver tiara.

"Hello, sisters." 

"Prue, where are we?" 

"We are in a dream realm. I brought you here to say goodbye. That was something where we didn't have the chance to do." 

"Why did you have to go, Prue?" Phoebe had tears in her eyes. 

Prue smiled sadly. "The same thing that made us the Charmed Ones. Destiny, fate, what ever you want to call it. I didn't want to… But I had to protect you."

"You always did that. Why couldn't you just don't do that for one time?"

"You could also asked me to stop breathing or sleeping when I was alive. It was a part of me."

"What happens to the Charmed Ones? We aren't the Triquetra anymore." 

"Fate took care of that in way you will find out soon enough." Prue said. Her face told Piper and Phoebe that she wouldn't say anything more. "You must go on. You still have your task to protect the innocents in the normal world." 

"But how? We aren't the Charmed Ones anymore."

"You have to keep fighting. Find support by you soul mates. I will be fine here." 

"But you will be all alone." 

"No. I am not. Mom is here. I have seen Grams. And I have joined my own soul mate." 

"Your own soulmate?" Piper and Phoebe chorused together. 

Prue smiled and looked to her side. The mists parted again and this time a masculine figure appeared.   

***

Piper and Phoebe jaws dropped a bit. 

Prue's soulmate hadden't been too much of a surprise, but again he looked very strange. 

Andy wasn't in the suits he had worn often when he was alive. He wore black trousers which fell to mid-calf and a sleeveless shirt, both hemmed with gold. Black leather boots with golden patchwork adorned his lower legs and a wide golden belt was around his waist. On his chest sat an onyx brooch, connecting a crimson red cape to his shoulders. Golden wrist protectors adorned his forearms as well and most of her visible skin had some kind of golden glow. Upon his brow he carried a golden headband. 

"It's been a while since we have seen each other." Andy said to what where his sisters-in-law. 

Piper and Phoebe scraped their jaws of the floor.

"Hi Andy." Phoebe said, still a bit shocked. "You look a bit different." 

"That can be." He answered, a smile playing around his lips. 

Piper had a thoughtful look on her face. "How did you get here? You weren't a witch or something like that." 

"No, I wasn't. Piper, there are many kinds of protectors and aides. Witches are a kind, just like Whitelighters. And there is a group who only find out after their death what their role was. I was one of them. Daryll has a similar role to you now." 

"But you are not allowed to tell him this." Prue said. 

Then both looked up as if they were called. 

"We have to go again." Prue stepped forward and hugged her sister. 

Andy did the same. "You can't tell Daryll what we just told you. But will you say hello from me to him?" 

Piper smiled. "Of course." 

Prue smiled also. "Remember, this isn't goodbye… this is… I will see you again. We will always be with you…"  

Both Prue and Andy faded away and for a moments Piper and Phoebe were alone in the mist. Then it also became black for them. 

**The end**


End file.
